


The Time of Our Lives

by mickymoon



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Secret Organization, Time Travel, many oc's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickymoon/pseuds/mickymoon
Summary: Time is eternal, final, unchanging, and never meant to be rewritten. They thought they were the ones writing it before she came along. Deryn and Alek were just running late when they got stuck some time unexpected. Time travel AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live bitches! After a major hiatus (yikes it was long!) I'm back and reworking this fic from top to bottom. I hope to be writing regularly, so leave me feedback!

Time flows and moves as it pleases, never stopping or changing. It weaves itself through space and is a perfect and seamless tapestry, mapping everything that has or will exist. It as no beginning, no ending, and is not always kind, but through its persistence we can find comfort. Time will always move on, whether we do or not. Through this though we form the question; if time always moves, never stopping, never slowing, and never showing mercy, then why do we, as humans, strive to find some cosmic way to overcome its impossible force?

________________________________________

4 Years Ago

The constant drip from the sewer made her concussion throb. The stray hairs tickled her bruised neck every time her body moved. The agony of her near naked body as it hung just nearly off the floor was a constant reminder of exactly where she was. In the center of the desert with no directional landmarks, no backup, and nobody knowing she was missing.

The sound of boots on the concrete hallway brought her back to full awareness. A broken rib rubbed at something inside her abdomen as she tried to brush the floor with her toes enough to swing her body around, wanting to face whoever was entering. The door slammed open, spilling harsh florescent lighting into the room. Before she could turn her head she felt the tip of the whip hit the skin on her back. Fresh pain bloomed over her whole body. The light spilling in from the doorway blinded her as another lash hit. Four, crack, five, crack, six, crack. ‘ _Only seven_ ’ she thought. They must be feeling merciful today.

“Perhaps today, whore, you will break like your bones. And your men.” It was the slimy one that always smelled like grease and onion sweat. She could almost taste his disgusting odor through the air as he breathed down her neck.

“Probably not,” she barked out, her voice cracking from the dehydration and her screams. “But if it helps you feel better about yourself, I suppose, then you can always pretend.” More cracks from the whip, lower this time. New pain grew on her thighs and ass. After his temper tantrum was put in check, he got closer, breathing on her.

“You will break. We make all men break.”

“But I am no man,” she said. As quickly as he came, he stomped out with his ruined pride, slamming the metal door as he went. The light was gone, but her brain still stung. The darkness was the only comfort now.

Drip, drip, drip.

The tears began not long after the stings from the whip set in. They weren't spilling over, but precious water gathered in her eyes nonetheless. No! She must not cry. She must not break. Every time they made someone brake, precious secrets fell from their lips. Lives of innocent people lost with their will to live. She is a storm. She is nature. So long as she did not break she would live. She would live, and she would go home. Percy dangled there, feet only just brushing the ground beneath her, and thought of home. Of her nieces with their toothless smiles, and grandpa with his twinkling eyes, and her little flat with her books and her paintings, and _Ethan_ , with his warmth and his freckles and his silly coffee drinks that he loves, and home. She wanted to just go home. Not yet though, there was work to be done. She held still and thought. She plotted. She planned. 

She is nature. She is a storm. She would never break. She hoped. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are!

Present Day

Machines hummed and sputtered.

He had been waiting for so long.

A faint beeping, all systems go. _So long._

But now, worth every agonizing second it had taken to get here. He slid the last of the parts into place, slowly and steadily. At last, complete.

“Soon brothers,” he muttered to no one. “Soon, everything will be as it should.”

He flipped switches, enter codes, and set the coordinates. The lights began to flicker as the machine purred to life. The arch in the center of a gray room began to glow from the center out until it touched the very edges in a solid wall. The light was an impossible color of grey and purple, looking like smoke trapped in a bottle. The man’s bloodshot eyes never left the arch, fully transfixed. He couldn’t look away now. Everything had begun as he had planned. The plan was set and the revenge would be sweet. So long as he lived, so would the Illis.

* * *

 

September 1916, London

The incoming storm moved lazily in the sky as the sun set and the light faded. Alek had watched the sky slowly change for some time before he raised his cooling mug of tea to his lips. He was sitting on the ledge of the roof with his legs dangling off the edge, observing the evening sky passively. The fall storms had been invading the London streets all week, and Doctor Barlow had been invading all of Alek and Deryn’s free time for nearly a month now. A large scientific conference was looming closer and the good doctor was growing increasingly more frantic. And when she grew frantic, Deryn and Alek faced the brunt of it. So far, this had been the first real break he had had in days, alone with just the noise of the streets and his own thoughts. Though only, he hoped, for the moment.

“So this is where you’ve snuck off to.”

Alek heard Deryn stomp lightly in a puddle left over from the morning rain shower. He turned slightly towards her as she sat down next to him on the ledge, her back to the street. Bovril sat curled around her neck for warmth, leaning down to sniff at her own cup of steaming tea.

“Sulking,” Bovril muttered, abandoning Deryn’s cup before shivering and burrowing further into the neck of her jacket.

“Aye, the beastie’s right. What’s got you gloomier than the weather, love?”

Alek chuckled lightly. He and Deryn had been working for the good doctor for close to two years now, but these terms of endearments for each other were a relatively new development in their already tricky relationship. The world was still so far behind Deryn that there was still a need for her to continue disguising herself as a boy. Sometimes, Alek thought Deryn got a thrill out of hiding in plain sight from everyone, and even he had to admit he thought the idea was still fun. Though, sometimes Alek longed to grasp her hand as they walked down the street or as they sat in on meetings with Doctor Barlow and other members of the Zoological Society. As of late, Alek knew those feelings had become more and more frequent.

“No, just thinking. Hoping to enjoy a break before Doctor Barlow wants us to go over seating arrangements or appropriate attire,” he said, muttering the last bit sarcastically before taking another sip of tea and grimaced. It had gone cold.

“Well, perhaps then me and Bovril should leave you be.” Her playful tone did not go amiss.

“My thoughts weren’t that entertaining, really.” He grasps her hands. It was warm from her cup.

“Ah, well, maybe you’d prefer some company after all.” She scooted a little closer on their ledge until their hips met.

“Perhaps I would. Someone a little more lively than this weather,” Alek whispered. He leaned in and rested his forehead on Deryn’s. His nose brushed her cheek softly. Both of their faces were turning pink and chilly in the cold, his more so than hers. They were running out of time. Doctor Barlow would want to see them soon for something or another, he knew. And she would find them, no matter where they were.

“Storm’s coming in," Deryn sighed.

“We still have a moment.”

“Afraid not love, Doctor Barlow sent me to find you. Why I managed to get away in the first place. She has some new boffin that submitted his work last minute that she wants us to consider for the guest list for the conference,” Deryn mumbled, slowly pulling away and standing, regret for having to ruin their moment visible in her eyes.

“Crackpot!” Bovril chimed in.

“Alright,” Alek said as he swung his legs around the ledge.

“But…” Deryn said as she stood in front of him, “don’t think this isn’t over.” She took a step forward, standing in between his knees and leaning in putting her forearms across his shoulders. “I know we’ve been busy lately. Let’s ditch the paperwork tonight after this last bit and head to my flat for a late supper.”

A year ago, he would have made a comment about how inappropriate it would be for them to go to her apartment unsupervised, but gone with a smile on his face all the same. Things certainly have changed, and he would never go back for the world. Alek just tilted his head up to look her in the eye, “That sounds perfect.”

“Brilliant!” She exclaims. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her mug and turning to head back down. “Let’s go and get this over with your princeliness. I’m in the mood for a quiet evening at home”

It had been over two years since Alek had met Deryn, and he’s learned in that time to appreciate the subtle things about her that someone not privy to her secret wouldn’t have a clue about. What someone would have mistaken for a swagger, Alek knows is the sashay of her hips as she walks. The curve of her waist could easily be mistaken as her just having broader shoulders or a more athletic build. When she stands, her legs don’t seem as long or as powerful as he knows they really are. As he takes another appreciative look, Alek starts to wonder how much longer they’ve got before Deryn’s secret is near impossible to keep hidden. They’ve both come a long way since their fateful meeting all that time ago in the Alps that it almost doesn’t seem real sometimes. Yet, Alek can’t wait to make even more memories with her regardless, of how she’s dressed.

He grabs his mug as he stands to leave. She holds the door for them both.

* * *

 

Nora didn't like her office. Detested it really. The room was just too large. The desk held the papers and books and files nicely, but the room itself was much more space than she needed. The lights never seemed to be bright enough to shine in the dark corners. The rug on the floor never seemed to cover enough of the dark wood, making it look hard and cold. The double doors were a bit unnecessary, and the amount of shelving for books and odds and ends was honestly just pretentious, even for her.

No, Nora was not particularly fond of her new office. But the offer of a promotion was impossible to turn down, no matter how ridiculous she felt the luxuries would be. She had much more authority in the decision-making of the Society than she ever had before, and the raise in funding was fantastic yes. Though she wasn’t sure when she would have the time to use it as she hasn't been to the laboratory in weeks. The pay increase for her two assistants, that she was sure they appreciated more than she did about her own. No, it was most likely the alienating feeling of her position that brought on such a dislike for a simple room. She felt completely out of her element in here. Long gone were the days when she would find herself in cramped, shared quarters with the other junior boffins’ laboratory where even a square foot of space was a luxury.

Her new position with the Zoological Society of London meant that she would now be doing a lot more managerial and directional work then she would actual scientific study. More dinner parties and charity events than dissections and recording data, but if the Society had need of her to put away her lab coat for an evening gown for a little while, then by god she would do it. If only for the sake of progress for science, rather than the progress of her happiness, that is.

“This seems to be quite an improvement over your last office.”

Nora resisted the urge to grin, but only just so.

“Indeed Count, though only in some ways.”

“Ah, I can see how,” Count Vulger gazed about the room in appreciation. He had supervised Alek and Deryn as they moved her belongings into the new office the week before, but hadn’t gotten the chance yet to see it once everything was in place. Though he hadn’t seen it, Count Vulgar had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing about it, Nora complaining and calling it ‘that blasted room’ the entire week. How much she hated the pattern of the curtains or how the shelves were just too high for her to reach, or how confused Tazza was now that he was in an unfamiliar setting rattled about in his head as curiosity finally got the better of him. If she hated it so much, he simply must see it.

“Perhaps, Doctor, if I am not being too forward, you resent the room for other reasons than the furniture or decor.”

“Oh?” She perked up instantly. Her friend was always good about having a different opinion than her when it came to odd subjects, and surprisingly made for the best conversations. “Do tell.”

“It is, as I believe,” he said as he sat in one of the plush chairs on the opposite side of the desk. “That you seem to feel alone in your new endeavors, and this office is the proof of it.”

He stared at her, waiting for her response. Her face was blank before it crumpled ever so slightly. The corners of her mouth fell just a little, and her eyes softened slightly. Of course she had been feeling lonely, it was only natural after all. A new place with new or fewer people was bound to do so. But she would never say that out loud, not yet anyways.

“In what ways Ernst?”

“Until now, you have associated yourself with the scientific aspect of the business in the Society. You’ve been a scientist, using science to go where diplomacy is needed and having scientific solutions to all the problems you faced,” he paused, looking at her. His eyes looked almost sad. “Now you’ve been put in direct line of the public. Your name and face will be synonymous with the actions of the Zoological Society and everyone of importance in station will know of you. There’s no one else in this position that you are very much familiar with. You are, in a sense, alone.”

“Yes, you might be right, hesitant as I am to admit it,” she said slowly. “I do feel a bit out of my element, so to speak, and yes perhaps a bit lonely here. And this “project” is nearly the breaking point! 

“Ah yes, the I’ve been hearing about. You’ve got quite the conference coming up, and soon too.”

“Ernst please, don’t be obtuse, I hardly have the patience for that now," she said snippily. 

He chuckled a bit, though showed it mostly in his eyes. “Yes, do forgive me Nora. It’s a large opportunity for the Society and will be very beneficial to many governments by the end of it. How  _are_  the preparations going?”

“Not as smoothly as I would have wanted, but I’m pleased that they are progressing steadily nonetheless,” Nora stated as she leaned back in her chair, slouching. Absolutely unladylike, for certain. Her mother would have had a fit if she could see.

“Doctor Spencer is turning what is  _supposed_  to be a conference of scientists to connect and showcase their work and research into some sort of three day gala for everyone of power and importance in the government, and anyone  _else_  with so much as a duke in their family line! We aren’t a government run society, and yet the esteemed director seems to feel that we need to involve ourselves where science has no place. Honestly Ernst! I have no idea where this society is heading anymore! We’ve been involving ourselves so much in politics, it’s like science isn’t important anymore, and now I’ve been moved from the progress of human knowledge and been made a glorified party planner for Duke this and General that who have  _no_  respect for modern science!”

Volger, forever patient, sat and waited silently until she was out of breath and gaining color in her cheeks. He sat with a blank face, but kindness and understanding shining in his eyes. Sometimes Nora forgot that nonsensical parties to entertain the elite were something Ernst used to not only had to bear through, but also did so frequently. Being in charge of the education of a once future emperor put him in situations like these more often than anyone else she knew. He understood her situation better than most, and she was infinitely grateful for his friendship. If anyone actually understood how overwhelmed she felt, it was him.

“In a normal situation, I would be telling you to have a stiff upper lip and that soon this will be past you,” Volger began, his head bent down looking at a spot on her desk, “However, I have to agree with you Nora. The society is involving itself in things that even I agree it does not belong.” He looked up at her, completely understanding. “I think, that we should leave whatever work you have left to your very capable assistants, and should take ourselves to the building commissary. I believe the cook has a rather extensive alcoholic selection hidden away.”

Nora’s eyebrows shot up, her policy of not showing surprise forgotten. “Ernst, are you suggesting we shirk our responsibilities by drowning our complaints in liquor?”

He rose from his seat, a small smile playing on his mouth.

“Nonsense Nora. I’m suggesting that we drink copious amounts of liquor  _while_  we complain and shirk our responsibilities.” 

“Now  _that_ , my dear count, is an excellent idea!”

As they both stood and headed towards the door, Alek and Deryn returned from heavens knows where. For a moment, Nora had forgotten she had called for both of them to help finish the work for the evening.

“Please, the both of you wrap up with this presenters list. I trust by now you know what we’re looking for, so have the finalized list completed by tomorrow morning. The Count and I have some business to attend to.” 

Their faces mirrored confusion and near outrage as Count Vulger closed the door behind them. Nora would’ve felt guilty for leaving them with such a stack of work, but perhaps Vulger was right and she needed to take a break. Discussing the future of the society further with a more partial party would do her some good. And perhaps she was in great need of a drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think close and nonsexual friendships between adults is important, and two very uptight and persnickety people make the best of friends. 
> 
> I'm back at school and things are really kicking of with a bang, but I hope to be updating semi regularly. If there's any head cannons or tropes you're interested in seeing, let me know!


End file.
